


Baby Talk

by starchildmickey



Series: La Vida de Vil ! Carlos de Vil One Shots [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Pregnancy, carlos needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchildmickey/pseuds/starchildmickey
Summary: carlos wants talk to his child before they can hear about his bad past.





	Baby Talk

     "carlos, what are you doing?" you smile as your husband cuddles up to your enlarging stomach. he kissed the reasonable strip of exposed skin just below your navel and looked up at you, brown eyes shining in pure love and adoration.

     "i wanted to talk to the baby." he replied, his voice soft, lips still pressed against your stomach.

     "again?" you laughed not rudely. "you've been hovering all day."

     he ducked his head bashfully. "i know, but i guess... i just want them to think good of me before, y'know."

     "before they start hearing things about your past." you finished, sighing as you curled your fingers under his chin, tilting his head up.

     "i just don't want our child growing up ashamed of who i used to be. i mean it's bad enough that i had to grow up afraid that my parents might lash out on me if i wasn't as malicious as them." he admitted, tears brimming his eyes.

     "they used to lock me in a dog cage because i was weak. i wasn't as strong as jay or conniving as evie or as downright villainous as mal. i don't want our kids to be afraid that i might— that i'll be everything my parents wanted me to be." he choked on his words, a sob wracking his body as he leaned on the couch beside you.

     you immediately moved to kneel next to him, ignoring the strain on your legs and ankles as you did so. you ran a hand through his curls, your thumb wiping under his left eye as you cupped his cheek.

     "carlos, you are nothing like your parents." you tried to assure him, but he only shook his head at your words. "no, carlos listen to me." you commanded.

     "your parents were vicious and spiteful and angry because of their own failures and they shouldn't have taken it out on you. you are such a wonderful, caring, loving man and you are so much better than them."

     "i mean look at you. your mom used to murder dogs for fashion, but you almost threw up when we had to get dude neutered. your dad nearly murdered a little girl, but here i am, pregnant with our child— your child, carlos. i honestly cannot explain to you how amazing you are."

     "but what about the stealing and the marauding and—" you cut him off.

     "they're what makes you how you are. the man i fell in love with, the man i married, the father of our child. and this child, boy or girl, whether they take after you or me, is going to understand that and they will love you unconditionally just like you will them and like i will both of you."

     carlos smiled at you, eyes glistening and pulled you in for a breathtaking kiss. his lips pressed against yours with a gentle passion, a silent "i love you", and an eternal promise all in one.

     you leaned your forehead against his, panting softly as he broke the kiss.

     "you still wanna talk to the baby?" you asked, a silly sort of smile breaking across your face as carlos nodded eagerly helping you to sit on the couch as he knelt beside you.

     "hey, little one. it's your daddy, again." he greeted, his voice soft. "i just wanted to check in. i know i talk your little ear off last time, but i'll try to be considerate this time around. how does that sound?"

     seconds later you felt the baby kick and carlos beamed, looking at your stomach in a mix of wonder and awe before gazing up at you.

     "you're gonna be a great dad, carlos." you whispered, brushing a hand through his hair as he nuzzled your stomach.


End file.
